El mas grande deseo de Vegeta
by jorgecr72
Summary: que pasaria si Eita le cumpliera un deseo a Vegeta que ha anelado durante muchos años


**El mas grande deseo de Vegeta**

_**Corp. Capsula**_

_24 de diciembre_

— Eita… ¿es en serio lo qué dices? — le preguntó con duda —. Mira que si se trata de una broma…

— Espera y verás, Tio Vegeta — afirmó sin cambiar el rostro formal —. Me costó mucho conseguirlo, pero ha valido la pena.

Sin darle tiempo de razonar otra vez, lo tomó por el hombro y se fueron al atico donde estaba el libro de las sombras.

— ¡Papá! — exclamó Trunks mirando hacia todos lados.

— ¡Eita! — Goten le imitó.

— ¿Qué sucede, Goten? — preguntó Milk con preocupación.

— ¡Eita se fue con el Tío Vegeta! — dijo el chiquillo, en tanto su amiguito afirmaba con la cabeza.

— Seguro que Eita llevó a Vegeta a ver su regalo — intervino Goku palmeándole el hombro a su esposa para que se tranquilizara.

- Ya volverán- dijo tranquilo Gohan

— Gohan, ¿tú sabes que le va a regalar Eita a Vegeta? — intervino Bulma a su vez, pues también se había acercado al escuchar la exclamación de su retoño.

— No… la verda es que Eita no me dijo nada— respondió éste encogiéndose levemente de hombros —. Recuerda que es un secreto de tu sobrino, Bulma, y no se lo dijo a nadie.

— Seguro que tú sí sabes, ¿verdad, Pikoro? — la científica no quedó conforme, y se dirigió al namek.

— Te equivocas, — respondió el aludido con indiferencia, y con el gesto insoldable que suele tener —. No lo sé, y aun si lo supiera no te lo diría, pues un secreto es un secreto.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! — suspiró derrotada… le comía la curiosidad por saber cuál era el fabuloso obsequio que el hijo de su difunta hermana , superaría lo que ella le había regalado a su Príncipe —. Es una pena que se vayan a perder los postres — mencionó al final, recuperando un poco la compostura.

— A veces pienso que Vegeta sí aprecia a mi ahijado Eita — opinó Milk suspirando también.

— Más de lo que crees… — dijo Goku , en cierto modo el sabia del regalo que Eita le tenia a Vegeta.

—. Bueno, ¿quién quiere más ponche? — preguntó alegremente Bulma volviendo al comedor.

Entre tanto, Eita y Vegeta arribaron al atico, la verdad que el príncipe se sorprendió que el libro de la familia La Salle estuviera ahi.

— Bueno, ya estamos aquí , Tio cierra la puerta con llave — indicó Eita con su aire de inocencia —. Ahora, Tio, acompáñame por favor.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — preguntó el Príncipe con desconfianza.

— ya veras , solo dame tiempo— respondió el Joven La Salle, moviéndose entre las paginas del libro que según Vegeta cumpliría su mas grande anelo —. Haber , haber , por aquí tiene que estar , AJA , aquí esta.

— ¿Qué te…? — parpadeó el principe, más caminó detrás de su sobrino —. Oye, Eita, ¿a qué estás jugando?

— No comas ansias, Tio Vegeta. Mira — le señaló una pagina del libro —, espera a que lo encuentre- .

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? — vociferó el aludido.

- Bien, Tio Vegeta, prepárate para ver tu gran deseo hecho realidad.

El Príncipe no salía de su asombro. ¿Eita pediría al su libro un deseo para él? Eso rayaba en la generosidad más habitual de su sobrino.

— ¿Al fin asesinaré personalmente a Kakarotto? — el de levantada cabellera habló esperanzado —. ¿Me libraré de su fastidiosa presencia, mandándole directo a la tumba?

- tu que lo haces, y yo que te quito los poderes, PARA SIEMPRE , tu decides

- Vegeta simplemete gruño fastidiado.

— Oye, Tio Vegeta… yo tengo entendido que dejaste de entrenar por unos dos meses, después de que mi padrino murio en el torneo de Cell, lo extrañaste, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué yo lo extrañé? — el tic en la ceja y la vena palpitante de la frente no se hizo esperar — ¿¡Quién te dijo qué yo te extrañé!? — lanzó uno de sus acostumbrados gritos —. ¡Nunca hice algo semejante!

— Vamos, Tio Vegeta — El joven La Salle le sonrió una vez más, con bastante timidez —. No participaste en el torneo que organizaron con todos los peleadores de la galaxia… aunque eran unos farsantes, a leguas se veía — como que meditó un poco en eso — y por esa razón fue que enviaste a mi primo Trunks del futuro en tu representación — agregó a modo de observación, aunque sonó como si le estuviera reprochando un poco por esa falta de espíritu —. Yo lo vi todo por Tv antes del 11-S, pues hicieron una transmisión mundial por televisión, y tú no estabas ahí.

El noble Saiyajin casi echa lumbre por las pupilas.

— ¡Yo no envíe a nadie en mi representación! — volvió a levantarse sobre sus botas —. ¡No seas tan bruto!

— Ya, bájale a tu enfado, Tio Vegeta — dijo su interlocutor, pidiéndole calma una vez más con las manos —. De todos modos no te gustaría matarlo tan fácilmente de esa forma — agitó su mano derecha, indicándole con esa señal de que eso no estaría correcto —. Aunque, si eso es lo que en verdad deseas…

Vegeta se calmó instantáneamente… en realidad no era eso lo que deseaba, pues internamente no le sería satisfactorio acabar con su rival de esa manera tan sencilla y sin nada de gracia.

— Mmm… — se cruzó de brazos y retomó el gesto serio y ceñudo que suele tener cuando está tranquilo —. Tienes razón, mocoso, no me sería agradable acabar la mezquina existencia de tu padrino usando magia.

— ¿Ves a lo que me refería, Tio Vegeta? — observó Eita con timidez —. Yo sé que tienes un deseo mejor que pedir, algo que te hubiera gustado realizar de verdad, crees que no vi en tu interior, por favor Tio, soy un embrujado, has guardado ese deseo por muchos años.

El Príncipe volvió a mirar a su sobrino, tratando de disimular su asombro… ¿qué tanto sabía Eita de él? Eso era algo para preocuparse. de pronto Eita encendio una Vela , mientras decia:

"Consagro y bendigo esta vela  
con el nombre divino de la diosa.  
Que toda negatividad e impedimento  
sea rechazado desde ahora".

Vegeta vio que el simbolo debajo de Eita brillaba.

-"Ahora te cargo  
con el poder mágico  
en el nombre divino de la diosa".

Vegeta vio que el suelo se formaba una brisa suave

"con este hechizo ,haz que mis deseos sean reales".

de pronto el libro pasabas la paginas solas, Vegeta estaba asustado , pero lo disimulaba bien.

-¡Por el poder de Tres ,con este hechizo 2 deseos cumpliras , primero le cumpliras al principe Vegeta el gran sueño de su vida!... y espérame aquí para el siguiente deseo! — invocó Eita el libro de las sombras el símbolo de la familia La Salle apareció a los pies de ambos.

— Como tu digas — respondió el Libro, y sus hojas brillaron por unos segundos —. El deseo ha sido concedido en este momento.

Súbitamente todo a su alrededor cambió; primero les rodeó una oscuridad total, para que poco a poco retornara la iluminación. Se encontraban en un lugar extraño, cuya decoración era completamente desconocida para Eita… no así para Vegeta.

— Disculpa la observación, Tio Vegeta — dijo el Joven La Salle —, pero aquí en Vegetasei no tienen buen gusto para adornar.

El aludido no podía dar crédito a lo que veía… era la habitación en donde había pasado sus primeros 5 años, La recordaba perfectamente. En ella recibió las primeras lecciones de vida cuando apenas había aprendido a caminar. Por cierto, ahora los dos vestían a la usanza acostumbrada de su planeta natal. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

— Príncipe Vegeta — dijo una voz desde afuera —, le aguardamos para la ceremonia… Esperamos que Eita no le haya importunado.

— Descuiden, pronto conduciré … al Príncipe Vegeta a la sala del trono — respondió Eita atrancando presurosamente la puerta, sonriendo un poco nervioso —. Sólo tengan paciencia, por favor, pues el Príncipe está emocionado.

Vegeta no salía de su asombro… ¿ceremonia, y Eita le decía Príncipe con respeto? Si que era un sueño.

— Este… — se encontraba anonadado, y hasta se pellizcó con fuerza para comprobar que no estuviera dormido.

— Anda, Vegeta — su "camarada" le tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndolo un poco para que reaccionara —, ponte la capa y el escudo real, todos tus súbditos están esperando por ti.

— Eita… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? — le preguntó el de levantada cabellera con los ojos bien abiertos.

— No fui yo, tú siempre deseaste ser coronado Rey de los Saiyajins en Vegetasei, y Emperador Supremo del Universo, no es asi, ese era tu mas grande deseo , tu anelo , ese deseo yo lo vi la primera vez que te vi, el dia que nos conocimos — contestó con simpleza.

El Príncipe se colocó los atuendos que indicaban su nobleza, y se dejó conducir hacia la sala del trono. Había sido uno de sus grandes deseos, desde antes de ser llevado a la fuerza con Freeza.

Todo esta adornado en la forma que recordaba… el escudo real de Vegetasei en todas las paredes era la representación de su noble y gran estirpe. Llegando a la sala del monarca quedó más asombrado, pues se encontraba llena de soldados de todas las categorías, algunos conocidos como Nappa, Raditz, ,Bardok y hasta el mismo Kakarotto , Paragus con Broly, Turles… todos se inclinaron respetuosamente al verlo entrar.

— ¡Salve, Príncipe Vegeta! — dijeron al unísono todos los presentes.

El Rey se encontraba en el fondo, sentado en el trono. Les indicó con un ademán que se acercaran.

— Vegeta, Eita… — les habló cuando llegaron frente a él —. Vegeta… — se levantó para abrazarlo —, estoy orgulloso de ti. Gracias a ustedes dos, nuestro reinado es el más fuerte del Universo, y perdurará por siempre.

— No fue nada, Majestad — Eita se inclinó un poco para mostrar sus respetos, guiñando disimuladamente un ojo a su camarada —, era lo menos que debía hacer por el planeta que me dio asilo.

— Vegeta… — el Rey se dirigió una vez más a su hijo —, ahora ya estás preparado para gobernar. Y Eita será un buen consejero para ti.

Se quitó el escudo de su propia armadura, y lo colocó en la de su vástago.

— Soldados y súbditos de Vegetasei… — se dirigió con gravedad y parsimonia a todos los presentes —… vuestro nuevo Rey, y Emperador del Universo… el Rey Vegeta XXX.

— ¡Salve, Emperador Vegeta! — respondieron, nuevamente al unísono.

Vegeta no sabía si llorar o reír… ese había sido su gran deseo por varios años, y se intensificó más en todo ese tiempo que vivió al lado de Freeza. Y pensar que, a pesar de todo lo mal que se ha comportado con Eita, al que sólo le regalaría un insignicante regalo, éste descerebrado seguía pretendiendo amabilidad para su persona. Si que su sobrino Eita era un verdadero masoquista.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes chocaron sus copas y bebieron a la salud del nuevo soberano. Había un gran banquete por todo lo alto. Ya se imaginarán una comilona entre cientos de Saiyajins. Ahora se encontraban acomodados de acuerdo a su nivel. Únicamente Eita, al haber ascendido de puesto por decisión real, se encontraba en la mesa de honor, comiendo con educacion los bocadillos como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

— ¡Pues la comida está buena, Tio Vegeta! — dijo después de comerse un canape —. No sabe tan bien como la que me prepara Tia Bulma o mi madrina Milk, pero es comestible.

— Eita… gracias— le agradecio con el corazón ,raro en Vegeta.

— ¡Ah, por cierto, Vegeta, hay un punto que debes tener presente! — recordó el Joven La Salle, después de unos minutos.

— ¿Qué cosa? — el Príncipe se puso a la defensiva.

— Cómo esto en realidad no fue lo que pasó, si de verdad piensas quedarte aquí perderás todo lo que ganaste en la Tierra — explicó con simpleza.

— ¿Qué dices? — abrió los ojotes y dejó de comer —. ¿Te refieres a qué…? Es broma, ¿verdad, Eita? — y su mirada se hizo escrutadora —. Recuerdo haberte dicho que no estaba para jueguitos tontos — le gruñó de muy mala manera.

— No es broma, Vegeta, esto es real ahora para ti — le afirmó encogiéndose un poco de hombros —. Pero es tu deseo, no mío; así que… — se levantó de su asiento —. Permiso, Majestad — se despidió del Rey, padre de su amigo —. Tengo otras cosas que hacer — y se apartó de la mesa.

— Eita, ¿a dónde crees que vas? — se levantó también, y ya pensaba retirarse cuando…

— ¡Salve, Emperador Vegeta! — dijeron todos, levantándose para presentarle sus respetos.

— ¿Qué ocurre … Vegeta? — preguntó su padre.

— Este… — tartamudeó el aludido un poco perplejo, recordando en donde estaba —, no, nada. Sólo necesito… aclarar unos asuntitos con Eita, padre.

— Adelante, hijo — le dijo el Rey.

Recorrió el comedor en tanto los soldados seguían inclinados. Era tan agradable para su ego, pero las palabras de Eita lo dejaron intranquilo. Detectó su Ki y llegó en donde se encontraba su sobrino… la torre más alta del castillo.

— El paisaje de Vegetasei tampoco es bonito, Tio Vegeta — dijo Eita al sentir su presencia, volviendo la vista a él —. Bueno, es hora de irme.

— ¿Cómo que te vas, Eita? — le reclamó —. ¡Explícame a que te referías con lo último que me dijiste allá abajo!

— Es muy simple, Tio Vegeta — le explicó con voz calmada —. Si las cosas se hubieran presentado como tú deseabas que fueran desde que eras un niño… — observó con tranquilidad —… nunca hubieras tenido la necesidad de llegar a la Tierra, dado que habrías matado a Freeza y así no hubiera destruido Vegetasei.

El Príncipe pareció sorprenderse otra vez. Eso era muy cierto, su progenitor siempre le alentó en la idea de que ellos, los Saiyajins, eran los más fuertes guerreros del Universo y que su misión era dominar a todas las criaturas del cosmos, y él, Vegeta, sería el Emperador del mismo. ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que su padre hizo tratos con esa lagartija! Todo se había perdido en menos de un año, desde que asumió la conciencia de las cosas, y tuvo que soportar toda una vida de servicio a las órdenes del detestable engendro. Eita continuó con su explicación, después de concederle una fracción de segundo para que asimilara el alcance de los sucesos.

— Y, por lógica, no hubieras conocido a mi Tia Bulma, mi primo Trunks no hubiera nacido, dado que la Tierra en realidad no tenía ninguna relevancia para ti, es mas recuerda que mi padrino esta ahí en la cena — le puntualizó —. Entonces, disfruta tu deseo… y Feliz Navidad — y se dispuso a irse.

— Espera un momento, Eita — el Príncipe lo detuvo al atajarle la mano antes de permitir que se marchara —. ¿Eso significa que, yo he ganado?

— Ganaste, si… a tu manera — le sonrió , volviendo a encogerse de hombros —. Ahora voy a ocupar el segundo deseo del hechizo para que todos en la Tierra te olviden, incluyendome, claro.

— ¿Por qué vas a hacer eso? — le espetó, jalándole una vez más de la muñeca.

— No querrás lastimar a Tia Bulma si no vuelves, ni a mi… y a Trunks, — le dijo con seriedad —. Si tú hubieras llegado a ser Monarca en Vegetasei, ellos no serían parte de tu vida. Pero yo quise regalarte el deseo que tenías de ser Rey — volvió a sonreírle —. Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, Tio Vegeta.

— Eita… — le dijo con dureza, soltándolo con brusquedad.

Bulma y Trunks… ¿acaso el trono de Vegetasei y el control del Universo valían más que su familia, los únicos seres en el cosmos por los que daría su propia vida, sin pensar más que en su bienestar, cuando antes le importaba muy poco sacrificar a alguien, porque matar le complacía en grado máximo? No, a ellos no los perdería nunca. Ese deseo que acarició desde pequeño ahora no llenaba sus expectativas, si ello significaba renunciar a la maravillosa mujer que le había dado la dicha de tener un heredero… aunque a veces ambos lo sacaran de sus casillas.

— ¿Sucede algo, Tio Vegeta? — le preguntó Eita con extrañeza al verlo tan abatido —. ¿Acaso no estás contento?

— Eita… — susurró muy bajo, inmediatamente le palpitó la vena en la sien —. ¿Creíste que te librarías de mí dejándome en este lugar? ¡Estás equivocado, pues no deseo nada más que estar con Bulma y Trunks y contigo! — exclamó muy alto —. ¡Y no pienso dejar a Bulma al gusano ese de… Yamcha! — bufó con rabia —. ¡Así que larguémonos de este maldito lugar, al cabo que esto fue solo una ilusión para mi…!

— Está bien, pero no te alteres así — le dijo y, tomándolo del hombro, apareció el símbolo de nuevo ,se tele transportaron de regreso a la Tierra.

Se encontraban nuevamente frente al Libro.

— ¿Cuál es su segundo deseo? — preguntó el Libro —. ¿No van a pedir su segundo deseo?

— ¡Claro que si! — le respondió Eita como si nada hubiera sucedido — Deseamos que las cosas sigan igual de cuando nos fuimos.

— Eso es fácil — dijo el libro —. Su deseo es concedido ahora — sus paginas centellaron por unos segundos —. No podras volver a usar este hechizo hasta dentro de un año – dijo el Libro antes de cerrarce.

El emblema de la familia La Salle desapareció.

Vegeta se fue a sentar sobre una silla un tanto alejado de Eita. "Ese miserable de mi sobrino Eita…" pensaba, teniendo el rostro apoyado en sus manos. Se había sentido dichoso por unos minutos, tal vez horas, rodeado de todos los Saiyajins, de todos sus súbditos, siendo reconocido como el conquistador del Universo; pero, en realidad, aunque seguía comportándose como un auténtico cretino a pesar del paso del tiempo, él sabía que, muy en el fondo, que no deseaba esa vida,… sin Kakarotto no hubiera dado lo mejor de sí cuando el llego a la Tierra por primera vez, no hubiera conocido a Bulma ni Trunks y mucho menos a Eita.

— Oye, Tio Vegeta — le habló Eita con algo de timidez al acercarse a Vegeta.

— Eita… — susurró—… dejame solo — le espetó sin levantarse de su posición, volteando el rostro para darle a entender que lo dejara solo.

— Sí, Tio Vegeta — dijo Eita con amabilidad —hasta mañana— se enderezó después de palmearle discretamente el hombro para transmitirle un poco de paz —. Feliz Navidad — concluyó antes de abrir la puerta del atico e irse a su habitacion.

Bastante más tarde, ya cerca de las dos de la mañana, el Príncipe Vegeta suspiró tranquilo. Al fin los gorrones se habían largado y todo estaba en silencio. Bajo sigilosamente las escaleras que conducían al piso intermedio, sospechando que Bulma estaría despierta, o tal vez ya babeaba las almohadas. Antes, paso por la sala, se fijó que debajo del árbol ya había cajas de regalos, y varias eran para él. Sonrió levemente y se encaminó primero al cuarto de Trunks. Abrió la puerta con lentitud.

— Papá… — murmuró el pequeño… no se había dormido del todo para sentirlo llegar.

— Ya deberías estar roncando, Trunks — le espetó en voz baja.

— Quería verte antes de eso — bostezó el chiquillo —. Feliz Navidad, papá — le sonrió un poco antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar un sonoro ronquido.

— Igualmente, Trunks, hijo — murmuró con algo de suavidad y cerró la puerta con sigilo.

Fue al dormitorio de Eita y lo encontró dormido

- Gracias Eita – dijo en voz baja

Entró a su cuarto, encontrando las lámparas de mesa encendidas, aunque muy tenues, y a una soñolienta Bulma tapada hasta el cuello.

— ¡Vaya — bostezó levemente al verlo —, pensé que no llegarías a dormir! — y se frotó cuidadosamente los ojitos para desperezarse —. Y, dime una cosa, Vegeta — se enderezó un poco sin descubrirse, en tanto su marido botaba las botas en un rincón, junto con el pantalón y el suéter… al Príncipe le gusta dormir en poca ropa —, ¿el regalo de mi sobrino Eita fue mejor que lo que voy a regalarte esta noche?

— Mmm… si no sé que vas a regalarme… — masculló antes de acercarse al lecho —, no puedo decirte si es mejor o peor.

— Entonces dame tu opinión — dijo sugerentemente la mujer, descubriéndose al momento de levantarse de la cama —. Es la lencería de moda, muy práctica para nuestras noches especiales… y aprendí también el baile del vientre en mis clases de zumba — le sonrió contoneándose un poco más de lo acostumbrado —. ¿Qué dices ahora?

El hombre de cabellera daba su mejor sonrisa de maniaco, aparentando no sorprenderse por nada.

— Bueno… — dijo cruzándose de brazos —… el regalo de nuestro sobrino no estuvo nada mal — Bulma pareció contrariada y su semblante se torció un poco molesto —, para ser de él — agregó, y está vez su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y seductora, demostrando que estaba más que complacido con el presente de su esposa —. Nada se compara con esto, Bulma… para pasar una Feliz Navidad.

— Feliz Navidad, Vegeta — dijo ella antes de que él se le abalanzara para llevarla directo a la cama.

Vegeta prefirió dejar para el siguiente día lo sucedido con Eita, disfrutando su "noche buena" con quien le gustaba disfrutar.

**FIN**


End file.
